


Broken in Two

by 6Destiels_Assbutt6



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Destiels_Assbutt6/pseuds/6Destiels_Assbutt6
Summary: Cas had lived in Sioux Falls all his life, he never was the popular type. So when he lost all of his " Good Friends" He became the most feared " Big bad Cas" Everyone knew him as the bad boy who was too Punk for the small town of Sioux Falls. It wasn't until mid September a new body was in town. Nobody knew who the Winchesters were, nobody wanted to either. So when a fight happens between the new Emerald Green eyed boy, and Alastair; The School's Football team  Captain, rumors begin to spread.





	1. Dean

Dean hated that the family was moving, he loved Kansas, and so did Sam. John had told Dean to stop asking questions and to pack his shit. Dean did as he was told, he was a bit afraid of his father. John was a large man with Dark brown eyes and a small beard. Dean thought they were moving because he was a trouble maker. Always getting in fights, sleeping with every girl in the town of Lawrence.  His toothy grin and green eyes usually melted all the girl's hearts in Lawrence. He had a couple tattoos which he had given himself. He hated the fact that Sam had a eyebrow piercing, he never liked those. Dean grabbed Sam and his bags, and plopped them in the trunk of the Impala and got in front.

  The drive to wherever they were going was too long for Dean's liking. He listened to three whole albums by Metallica, and got half way through Jane Eyre. Even though he was a pretty horrible guy, he loved reading. So most of his suit case was jammed packed with books. No one in Lawrence knew about this little Hobby of his, and no one would ever know. Dean looked sup his book right as they passed the " Welcome to  South Dakota " sign and raised his eyebrows, dropping his book in his lap.

  " South Dakota?" He looked at John, his tone laced with attitude. Sam was passed out in the back seat, his long hair over his face. " Yes Dean, good to know you can get your head out of that book. " John responded keeping his eyes on the road.

John was a guarded man, never telling Dean or Sam anything, always keeping to himself.

" What the _fuck_ is in South Dakota?"  He groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

" Watch your Language Dean." John growled out and Dean rolled his eyes.  Dean only knew one person in South Dakota, Jody Mills. More known as Sheriff Jody Mills. Judy was the only person Dean actually liked, she knew how to get Dean's attention without hitting him like his dad. John wasn't exactly abusive, but he wasn't a great father.

" I'm sorry, What the hell is in South Dakota?" He asked, a snappy attitude in his voice. 

" Somewhere new, Where your not going to fuck anything up." He said gripping the steering wheel tightly. Dean opened his mouth, but no words escaped his mouth. Dean closed his mouth and looked back down at his book.

  Once they reached Sioux Falls, John dropped Sam and Dean off at Jody's for a while so he could have " Time alone." Dean hated the fact that his dad wasn't ever proud of him. That was the only person who he actually cared about what they thought about him. Dean helped Sam Go up the stairs, and let him sleep on the extra bedroom. He lied down on the couch after saying goodnight to Jody, and bit his lip. He was already signed up at Sioux Falls High school and was supposed to be there tomorrow.  
  
His plan was to skip, but Jody would be up his ass if he did, and she is on scary woman when she's angry. He bit his lip and dozed off to sleep.

  **THE NEXT DAY**

  Dean was woke up by the smell of pancakes and bacon. " Ba- Bacon?" He groaned and rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

" Ow shit." He frowned and rubbed his head. He shot up from the floor and followed the smell of bacon. " Good to see your finally up, go get dressed." Jody ordered and pulled the bacon away from Dean's  face. Dean groaned and padded to the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He stripped off the dark grey pajama Pants and pulled on the Jeans. He buttoned them up after struggling for a couple minutes.

" Damn I gotta stop eating so much pie." He said and grabbed the shirt and pulled it on. It hugged his muscles tightly, and the dark color looked good against his tan skin.  Dean bit his lip and messed with his hair a bit and walked out of the bathroom, Greeting Sam with a tussle of his hair.  Sam slapped Dean's hand away with a groan. " Get your filthy hands off me jerk." Sam joked and dean rolled his eyes. " Bitch." He whispered jokingly in Sam's ear.  Sam walked to the table and sat down in a chair. Jody brought the Sam and Dean plates filled with food. " God Jody, this looks great ." Dean thanked her and smiled and took a big bite out of the pancakes. She smacked the back of his head and he choked on the pancake.

" We pray before we eat in this house Dean." She looked at him and he dropped the fork onto his plate. He crossed his arms as she sat down at the table, and she made the two hold hands and she took both of their hands.  She said a little prayer, in which Dean didn't listen. He wasn't religious, ever since mom.  

  " Amen." He said along with Jody and Sam. He only said it to make Jody happy, he was never going to be religious. Something stuck him when he realized that he was going to school today. He hated going to school, everyone there were Unwashed miscreants. " Now Dean go get your Shoes on, your dad left the keys to the Impala on the key hook."

  Sam didn't catch what Jody had said, but Dean Did. " Th- The Impala?"  He asked and widened his eyes. The impala was John's most precious thing in the world. That only meant one thing, John had finally left Sam and Dean. 

  " Yes Dean, He told me to tell you that you'd know what That meant." She smiled and Dean clenched his jaw, nodding as if everything was okay. He grabbed his black socks, and tugged them on. He grabbed the black combat boots he's had for two years and tugged them on angrily, and laced them up.


	2. Cas

Loud knocking woke Cas up, and he threw his pillow at the door. " Wake your Punk Ass up!" His older brother Micheal yelled through the door as he opened it up and groaned in Disgust. " It's so Dark in here." He growled out as light flooded the once, dark room. " Son of a bitch Mikey-" his head went back under the covers. The covers were soon pulled away from him, revealing his Muscular Inked frame. " Welcome to the real world Dumbass." Mike chuckled and left Cas's door open.   
    
   " Welcome to the real world - Na na na " Cas nagged, his voice mocking Mike's. Cas Got off the bed and closed his door, and grabbed the black shirt off the floor, sniffing it. He shrugged and pulled it on, and grabbed a Clean pair of boxers changing into them and looking for a clean Pair of Jeans. He saw the black torn skinny jeans on the couch in his room, and tugged them on with a huff. He didn't bother with his hair, but put his eyebrow and Lip piercing's in. He grabbed his School bag off the His desk, and his wallet.

   He headed down stairs, as he was greeted with a shove to the stairs by his little brother, who was an angry golden pig, Gabriel. " Whoa- The eggo's will still be there when you get to the kitchen Gabe." He chuckled and winced playfully when Gabriel Glared at him.

  He walked down the stairs, and watched Gabe get tossed around By Lucifer. " God Luci your such a Dick." Gabe groaned and grabbed the Eggo's and headed out the door to Cas's car. " See ya' Mikey." He waved and Stole his sister's waffle off her plate and kissed her on the head. 

He went out in the crisp September air, and even though it was only September, it was probably around 54 Degrees out. He zipped up His North Face jacket and grabbed his keys, unlocking both Car doors, and watched Gabe throw his bag in the back seat. Cas got in the drivers seat, and buckled up. He stuck the key in the ignition, and let the car warm up, before pulling out of the driveway. His car was old, and decked out in stickers and a horrible yellow Paint job, Well at least that's what everyone else thought of it. Cas loved the car, no matter what. It was his " Chickmobile "

   The ride to school was filled with Gabe asking Cas questions to his math homework, in which Cas gave him the answers. It was simple Algebra, and Cas was in Ap Calculus. He didn't really want to take it, but his Trig teacher insisted. Once the got to school, the parking lot was filled with people talking, making out, or doing both. Cas parked in his usual spot, and took the keys out of the ignition. He got out, and waved Gabriel off as he went to go stand with his group of Friends. " Cassie..." Charlie greeted him with a smirk, and pulled him in for a hug. In which Cas barely hugged back. They chatted for a couple seconds before the loud roar of a Car shook Cas to his core.

   The turn of 200 heads was all directed onto a Black, 1967 Chevy Impala. Everyone began to whisper as the Car parked a couple spaces away from Cas's.

  What came out of the car was even more beautiful than the Car itself.

  Cas watched as everyone stared, not knowing how to react to a new person. Sioux Falls was a small town, and everybody knew everybody. Girls began to whisper, boys began to clench their Jaws, and Cas felt his jeans tighten at the sight of the new Boy.

   His dark brown hair, which could barley be described as brown, his muscular frame made Cas shiver, the tightness of his jaw was almost as tight as His jeans. 

_God, and those Legs._

    Nobody knew who this mysterious boy was, but everyone wanted too. The first one was Lisa. Cas hated Lisa, She was too Preppy, Too Slutty, and just too damn annoying.

   " Hi I'm Lisa!" Her voice echoed over the Quiet parking lot. 

   " Dean Winchester. " He smirked, Cas could see him Now, all of him. The Green of his eyes were the color of Green grass after a fresh mow. Cas Could already tell this boy was straight, just the curve of his lips showed how much of a straight boy he was.

   Dean looked at everyone around, and his eyes locked with Cas's. Cas didn't want to look away, it was like he was in a trance, but just as fast as it came, it ended. With a snap of Lisa's fingers the parking lot erupted in Noise. Cas had to clear his throat to feel Manly again. " Damn, You see that ass?" He heard Charlie chuckled, and turned his head in the direction of the comment.

    Cas watched Dean walk to the doors as the bell rang. Signaling everyone had 30 minutes to grab breakfast, and get their asses to class. 

  Cas was identified as Bisexual, even though most the boys in their school were " Straight" he knew, from personal Experience they weren't.  It was a secret way to make money, he wasn't a slut or anything. The job of that was to meg, and he was okay with that. 


	3. Dean

Dean watched Sam jog down he stairs, unaware of the situation. He was hoping Sam wouldn't find out, but Sam was a smart boy. Dean wasn't sure that john left.

But he _knew_

He watched Sam's face go from happy to confused when the Impala was outside. Then, he watched Sam realize.

He watched his own little brother realize how their father had left them. Then from confusion, to Hatred, To sadness. Dean wasn't like Sam, he couldn't go from Hate, to sadness. It really just mixed up all inside of him. He watched Sam look at Him, and Dean felt horrible. He hated when Dad would make Sam sad, Sam got in the impala and didn't make a sound. The ride to Sioux Falls high school was quiet, other than the roar of the impala.

Other than Sam, Dean was thinking about a sport he could play. He was great at Baseball, and he had the anger for football. Unfortunately the football season had already ended, and so did baseball. He liked to swim, he can probably see if the swim team is still Having try- outs. Once he got to the parking lot of the school, it's like all the chatter, and people went quiet at the loud roar of Baby.

He got out, and his eyes went everywhere, looking at everyone who was looking at him. Which made the people looking at him, nervous so they stopped staring. He grabbed his bag, and looked at Sam. Sam smiled sadly and began to exit, and he almost went after him but a girl jumped out in front of him.

  " Hi I'm Lisa!" The girl practically screamed. Dean almost grabbed his ear and told her to quiet down, but decided to be nice.

  " Dean Winchester. " he told her, and began to scan the crowd, seeing a boy who had piercing blue eyes. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of him, he bit his lip slowly, not listening to what the girl had to say and then a loud bell rang, sweeping the attractive boy away. Dean was immediately dragged through the halls to the office by Lisa.

  " Do you like sports Dean?" Lisa interrupted his thoughts, and Dean turned to finally look at Lisa and widened his eyes. 

_Holy shit, she's hot._

  He thought, and smiled. " I like baseball, but the season is over. I was thinking about swim team." He told her and she smiled, and he looked at her raising an eyebrow. " C'mon we gotta get your schedule." She smiled softly and pulled him into the office. " Hey Ms. Mosley this is Dean, he needs his schedule. " Lisa smiled at the older woman. The older woman raised an eyebrow at Dean, and smiled at him.

  " Boy, you've gone through a shit ton." She smiled sympathetically, and Dean frowned at her. " Ms. Mosley no mind reading today." She chuckled and Dean frowned.  Once again being shocked at the school. He was surprised that the older woman had cursed, as far as Dean knew, cursing wasn't allowed in school. Dean the schedule had been printed up, along with a school Temporary ID, until he could get an ID. He reached for the Schedule, but before he could grab it, Lisa already had it in her hands. Walking out of the office, and Dean followed her. She began to read off his classes, clearly surprised.

" AP English 3 Honors, Algebra 2, Chemistry honors, and Writing 2 . " she read off the classes.

**(( Sorry you Guys, at my hs we only have four classes each semester so that's what I'm gonna do.))**

Once She read them aloud, she handed him his schedule. His eyes read over the classes, even though she already told him. It turns out, while Lisa was showing him to his classes, He was in all good classes. The Ap English Honors class had about 20 people in it, when he reached it after Lisa showed him around. He went through the open door, and saw the teacher who smiled at him. " You must be Dean Winchester." She smiled, and shook his hand. Dean smiled back at her, and looked at the four people in the class at the moment.

According to Lisa, People had fifteen minutes left to get to class, Then the halls would be swept. He was confused by her using the word swept, and when he asked she forgot to answer. He sat down in the second row. Knowing he didn't really want to sit in the back. He watched people walk in, not surprised of what they looked like. Most of them wore glasses and Polo shirts. He bit his lip when the class started, as they were in the class had just started Emma By Jane Austen, Dean had intended to read it soon, but never really had the chance. So he was glad when the Teacher, who he now knew as Ms. Stony.

He took the copy from her, this was an older copy than everyone else's. It was paperback, and worn. He liked the way it felt in his hands. " Sorry, the school was out of copies, so I have to give you my own." She smiled, and dean smiled back at her. " It's no problem, really." Dean had to take the book and catch up, and read what they were assigned for homework. He was going to do a lot of homework tonight. He listened to Ms. Stony talk about Tolstoy, and his ideas on society. Then something unexpected happened, the teacher said it was time to write a Book report on the book your reading at that moment. That meant, he had to write a Report, on Jane Eyre. He was okay with that, the class lasted about 90 minutes.

  
He headed to his least favorite subject, Algebra. He wasn't all that good at Algebra, in 9th grade he barley scooted by with a D. He passes Geometry in 10th grade with a A-. Once he entered that class, he knew that he was already behind. " Welcome to Algebra 2, Find a seat." The man smiled, he was a very Dark Man, with an extremely thick English accent. " I'm Mr. Tayne. " he told Dean, as he sat down in the corner of the first row. He really, really needed to pass this class.


	4. Cas

Cas walked into his Second block class. He liked first block, mainly because the teacher was extremely attractive. Cas couldn't take his eyes off of the guy. He walked into the bright large room, and rolled is eyes at the science desks. He was great at math, but wasn't fond of Science. So when he saw that Alastair was also in this class he let out a loud groan, and got the attention of the teacher. He and Alastair were not friends. Not one bit, they had fought a couple times, Due to Cas taking everyone of Alastair's Girlfriends to a party and showing them what a real man is.

   He saw Meg walk into the room, and watched her sit right next to him. If these were the permanent seats, it will be just like last year. Feeling each other up to just fuck with each other.  Cas smirked at her, and she copied the action. Chemistry was a hard class, he only took it because he actually wanted to be in college. This was the way to get in, he also was going to Take the SAT this year. He wasn't planning on graduating early, but if he just got tired of School he could. By the end of First semester he was going to have enough credits to graduate.

  He watched the older teacher walk in, she was sporting grey hair, but Chocolate brown eyes that still made her look younger than she was.  Cas was great at Drawing and she would be the perfect model, he thought about how he would draw her. Even though he hated Chemistry, he took honors. The counselor at this school was extremely pushy, saying Cas had " Potential " he really hated hearing he had potential. It was like a little kid asking you repeatedly if you had any games on your phone. Annoying, but finally you give in.  He watched her movements and finally she began to speak. " Forgive me, I'm a bit old." She smiled and sat on her desk. " Welcome to Chemistry, most of you must know this is an Honors class. Basically we are going to go a bit faster than the original Chemistry class. " she smiled and hopped off the desk.

  " But, Unfortunately I choose the seats not you." She spoke and pulled out a seating chart. Cas wasn't exactly happy, but he didn't really Care either. " Jameson and Novak." She read down the list. He was sat next to Alastair, immediately regretting taking Chemistry honors. " Can I please, please sit somewhere else?" He pleaded when she put the two together. She shook her head, and Cas let out a groan, plopping down on the stool next to Alastair. " You fucking prick." Alastair whispered to Cas, and he rolled his eyes. " Your the Prick Alastair, those girls have told me how small you are." He pinched his fingers together smirking. 

  Alastair huffed and didn't speak to Cas for the rest of class, or even look at him.  Cas found it amusing, that he could get to Alastair so quickly. Right before class ended, Cas began to think about the Mysterious new boy. Dean, he remembered. He hoped to God that he had lunch with him, maybe he could talk to him. The boy seemed easy, and Definitely Bisexual. Once Cas thought that, he immediately felt bad. He didn't know why, he usually didn't care. 

  He watched as everyone. Egan to pack up, and he was thinking about what was for lunch today. Before he knew it, the bell rang and he was struggling to pack up. Sioux Falls Highschool had an extremely weird system of the way Lunch worked. It all depends on your 3rd Block teacher. The only way to find out when your lunch is, was to go to third block and see if you be first, second, third, or fourth. If you have First, you just go to lunch after Second block. If you have second, you got to third block for about 25 minutes and then go to lunch. If you have third You go in the middle of the 90 minute class. If you have fourth Lunch, which sucked most of all, You'd go at the end of your class. It was extremely confusing, and Cas hated it.

  Cas headed down to his third block, seeing that the door was closed, and a note on the door reading

  _' Good for you, your class gets First lunch! '_

   Cas pumped his fist in the air, and headed down to the Cafeteria. He was avoided by most of the freshman who had accidentally walked by him. He heard some kid let out a groan asking for his bag back. Cas hated bullies, so instead of making it to lunch in time he followers the voice. He watched as Crowley, hold a book bag over a Very, Very small freshman's  head. Cas rolled his eyes and went up to Crowley, grabbing the bag. Crowley was only about 5'10 and Cas was 6'1. He handed the bag back to the boy, who smiled back at him, Small dimples being revealed. " Thanks." He waved and headed off.

  " Quit being an asshole Crowley." He growled out and headed back to lunch. Crowley didn't bother with Cas, the two had a mutual relationship. They hated, but sometimes leaned on each other. He went and sat down with his usual group, Pulling out a packet of  Graham crackers and taking one out, and began to eat it. He didn't really like school food, so he usually brought his own. His mind began to drift to  Dean.

  The mysterious new boy, had walked into the lunch room with a Couple of people he already hated. He had hoped that Dean was different. But, like usual he wasn't. He watched him, as he was talking to Lisa and he turned his head, eyes locking with Cas's. Cas couldn't look away, but it was only a split second before he was pulled away by Lisa, ruining the moment.

 


	5. Dean

    Dean walked through the Lunch room, Lisa attached to his hip. He could already tell that this girl was Head- over - Heels for him. He didn't mind it, She was sexy, and that was all that Mattered.

" So Dean, Where are you from?" Lisa asked and Dean caught the Boy from Earlier Eyes. He couldn't look away, they were mesmerizing.

_Mesmerizing? Who the fuck thinks like that?_

He thought and directed his attention back to Lisa, who was looking up at him with her big Brown eyes. " Uh- Kansas. " He responded his voice Monotone. She sure was beautiful, but asked way too much Questions. He followed her to the lunch line where he pulled the school   
ID from his back pocket, scanning it as he grabbed an apple juice and a Deli Sandwich. He pulled a twenty out, putting it on his account and cringed at the Picture on his Lunch account. That picture was taken freshman year, When he didn't know what Proactive was, and was covered in Pimples. Luckily the Lady left his account when Lisa scanned her ID. He was not going to let anyone see that picture.

His ID didn't have a picture, Which he appreciated. He watched Lisa wave her hand, suggesting that he follow her. He thought about it for a quick second, thinking about the other boy who he had been hoping to meet all day. But the boy obviously wasn't normal, His hair had Blue streaks in it and he was covered in tattoos, and wore very tight and revealing clothing. The jeans alone, could break if the boy had gotten an erection. Dean pulled away from his thoughts following Lisa, she brought him to a table, which happened to be in a circle. Though Dean desperately wanted to sit at one of the Couches, he knew that Lisa would never approve. Him being desperate was not a normal thing. He watched as the table made room for him, and he smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to really react. He usually was a pretty badass guy, but now he felt like a Freshman.

He looked at the other guys at the table, their arms wrapped around some of the girls' waist. " I'm Crowley." One of the guys smiled, Holding out a hand. His scottish accent was thick, and Dean felt comfortable around the other guy. Considering he wasn't wearing the most expensive clothes either. Dean was introduced to the other guys, feeling comfortable. He opened up the apple juice, taking a swig of it, and listened to the conversation they were having.

" Yeah, I can't _believe_ he used to be so Popular. " Said a Darker Girl, with large Dark brown hair. He believed her name was Billy. " Who?" Lisa asked as she bit into her Sandwich. " Castiel Novak" Billy sneered. " That guy's a weirdo. " Crowley said a matter- of - factly and looked at Lisa.

" Didn't you guys date for a while?" They asked a Girl who had short brown hair and Big blue eyes.

" We don't talk about that, Crowley." She smirked and laughed, as Dean managed a chuckle. He didn't even know who they were talking about, but the guy had to be horrible.

" Who is he? " Dean asked, his voice deeper than anyone else in the group. Lisa pointed to a table a good distance from theirs. Pointing to the very boy Dean had been thinking about all day. His mouth shut immediately.

_Welp, there goes the chance of ever having any other friends._

He thought and bit his lip, watching the boy thow his head back in laughter. He noticed the guy- Castiel had some really good teeth. Dean felt a pang of jealousy about how good Castiel's teeth were. Then he remembered he had gotten complimented by a dentist about his teeth also. He turned back to the table, and was able to put his opinion in some of the conversations the small clique had. Soon lunch ended and Dean headed to his next class, English. He enjoyed that particular class. The teacher was a Younger woman, around the age of 30, and she had a bright look in her eyes when Dean pulled out his old, Tattered, Copy of Jane Eyre. " You like to read?" She asked him and he shrugged, trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal.

" Yeah, I love it," He blurted out, and she smiled and he bit his lip. He didn't like when people knew that he liked to read, it was a small secret of his, a rebellion against the stereotype of ' Badass, sexy guys' she began to talk about some books and assigned reading, she gave Dean a syllabus. Dean quickly skimmed over the syllabus, and saw the Parent signature Line like the class' before. He sighed quietly, knowing Jody was going to have to sign it. She wasn't his parent, but she was close to it. He had listened to the teacher, who talked about the Reading list, and that Dean was going to have to catch up on it. He silently cursed to himself, knowing that the reading list was some books that he'd never read.He had read one out of the three, Which was a very good book, or at least he thought it was.

" Lord of the Flies." The girl who was sat next to him said. She had short red hair, and a bunch of freckles that made her all the more Pretty. She basically took the words from his mind, and said them aloud. " Stay out of my head." He chuckled, and looked a her. Her folder read " Charlie Bradbury" with a couple of lightsabers next to them. " Cool folder." He complimented and she gave him a toothy grin. " Thanks, You're the new kid right?" He nodded his head and smiled at her.

_This girl is genuinely nice._

He thought, and turned his head towards her. " Have you read Lord of the Flies?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes and then he realized what he had just said. " Of course you have, it was on your reading list." He said and playfully smacked himself in the head.

After a full hour of listening to the teacher talk about Lord of the Flies, Charlie had asked Dean a question. " Who was your favorite character, and why?" Dean thought about that for a couple minutes. Going over the whole book in his head, He really liked Simon, but he was killed off later in the book.

" I'd have to say Simon, even though he was killed in the book, I really liked how he wanted to tell the group but no one believed him. It was like even though somebody, probably one of the boys thought the was telling the truth, but the Group had turned into a Dictatorship. It was either listen to the leader, or get Hurt, or killed. It was a very disturbing book and when I first read it, I was in 8th grade and Had nightmares about it for week straight, but even though it was dark, Terrifying, and Bold it was utterly amazing." She raised her eyebrows and her eyes darted to behind Dean, he turned around to see the teacher with a large grin on her face.

" I think you're gonna like it here." 


	6. Cas

Cas walked down the hallway, to his Calculus class. He found a seat quickly, watching other kids find a seat, and pull their phones out. Cas did the same, pulling snapchat up and opening the cluster of Snaps he had. He usually responded with the Ceiling, or with Charlie he would send Double chinned pictures. Charlie had her snapchat story Filled with things, mostly from lunch. One of them though, was of the mysterious new boy, Dean. He was talking about something in it.

“ So we are supposed to do impressions from our Favorite movies..” Charlie started out as Dean was sitting at the desk, had an older phone in his hand and screamed. “ SHOW ME THE MONEY!!!” Cas laughed as he heard the class laughing and Charlie laughing behind the phone. Charlie had almost everyone on her snapchat, so almost the whole school saw it. Charlie had Dean’s Snapchat typed at the bottom of the screen.

Cas smiled, chuckling to himself and tucked his phone back into his jeans and watched as the older woman walked in. She definitely looked like a pushover, she had blush that wasn’t blended at all, and her eyeshadow was bright electric blue. He raised his eyebrows when her voice boomed over the classroom. _Definitely not a pushover._

“ Welcome to Calculus Honors and Ap whatever ,This class is extremely advanced, and If you’re here that means you’re pretty Damn good in math. I am your Teacher Mrs. Cornelius. You will only call me By Mrs. Cornelius. “ She smiled and looked over the class, her eyes stopped at Cas. She looked at him sympathetically and smiled, opening her mouth in which Cas already knew what was going to come out of it. “ Are you in the right Class?” She asked and Cas let out a sigh, this happened a lot, and he never got used to it. The class was full of people wearing Pocket Protectors, and Braces, anyone who was Classified as a nerd, was in this class.

“ Uh- Yeah.” He smiled, a small Dimple popping out of his cheek. She waved him over, mainly to see his schedule. He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to the Older woman. She put on her glasses and let out a small “ mhm, okay.” and sent him back to his seat. He walked back to his seat receiving a dirty look From Raphael. Raphael and Cas went way back, and everybody didn’t know why the two hated each other, but everyone knew not to try and start a fight between the two. Especially because the incident last year. He plopped back down, as Mrs. Corn began to explain how even though it still may be September and they already had a teacher, that she was the new one, nobody knew why Mr. Lavlick quit, but he just did and she was the new Teacher. Cas bit his lip and listened to her explain how this class was going to work.

Though she may be a very much older woman, she had a strong and loud and strong voice. He didn’t expect her to be so loud, but you could tell most people didn’t because she got right to the Point of Calculus, and Cas grabbed a Piece of paper, taking notes when they were supposed to. The class seem long and dragged out, but Cas didn’t mind. He paid attention, and laughed when some kid asked her to go slower, and she threw a marker at him. “ I'll go as slow as you want me to if you can catch this.” She told him, of course he didn't catch it. She threw it at him very fast, and it looked hard. He watched the clock countdown the seconds as the bell rang. Cas went to his fourth block, Study hall. He enjoyed study hall, and sat down in the empty hall. He thought this was ironic, it’s literally a hall. Study hall was just a class he could take to cool off, sleep for a while, maybe do some homework so he doesn’t have to do it at home. He watched as people filled up the hall, most people knew to be quiet, it was outside of classes. So as people filled the once empty hall, Cas filled his ears with Jaymes Youngs’ _“ Habits of my Heart “_ Cas bit his lip as he pulled out his Chem homework and began to work on it.

Somewhere around 2:25 Cas got up, walking to the restroom. He took his headphones out, and shoved his phone in his pocket. He went over to the Urinal as did his business, not paying attention as another guy walked in. He zipped his jeans back up and turned to face Dean, the new boy. Dean was about two inches taller than Cas, and Cas did the one and only thing he thought of doing at the moment, he smirked. “ Hi there.” He chuckled and went over to the sinks, washing his hands, ever so slowly just to peek over at Dean. Cas went over to the paper towel dispenser and bit his lip when he watched Dean crossover next to him, after washing his hands very quickly. “ I’m Cas.” He smiled and held out his freshly dried hand out to Dean. Dean hesitated, looking at Cas, then bit his lip and shook his hand. “ Dean Winchester.” Cas smiled at his newly made friend, and walked him out the restroom.   
  
“ What Class are you in?” Dean asked Cas and Cas shrugged. “ Study hall, you?” Dean nodded his head to the music playing softly coming from the hallway. “ Writing 2.” he told him and waved to him as he opened the door to his class, and walked inside.

“ Dean Winchester, you’ll be the _death_ of me.” Cas whispered to himself, and turned back on his heel and went back to study hall.


End file.
